the little winston
by mary d ace
Summary: the story of Dallas and his little sister Raven. how will the gang react when secrets come out and the events of the book takes place. starts before the death of the parents to the end of the book. (Dallas and Johnny will live.)
1. Chapter 1

The little Winston

By Mary d ace

chapter 1

**Dally's prov. **

Today I was let out of jail; they say good behavior was why. I would say the little fuckers couldn't take all the problems I was causing. Man good fights good times. As I stepped out of the station door way, I found the Curtis parents waiting in their truck. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are the parent of my friends, darry, soda, and ponyboy. They were the only people to really help me out and care for me and my sister, who I saw jumping up and down in the back seat. Sighhh. Once Mrs. Curtis spotted me she and the others got out to great me. My sister raven was out and hugging me with in a second, though I pushed her off of me she didn't seem to really mind. Raven knows I had a reputation to keep, exceptionally if I want to keep her safe.

"How are you Dallas? " Mrs. Curtis asks with her motherly tone.

"Just fine. Thanks for coming to get me you didn't have to." Man I'm glad no other greasers were around to hear that.

"Well hopefully you will stay out of jail more than a week." Yeah Mrs. Curtis though not my mom by blood, was one of the only people who care enough to try and keep me out of the hole.

"Well how about we all head home. The boys should be getting back from school and knowing them they'll be hungry. Probably destroy the house too if we're not there."

So off to their house we went. On the way there raven ended up falling asleep on me. Though I don't like kids raven is the only exception. We been through hell and back from the pain of New York to the up's and down's of Tulsa. To think that raven is only seven years old and tougher than most greasers I know.

"She hardly slept while you were gone. Nightmare kept her awake and no matter what any of us did. We couldn't get her to go back to sleep. She keep saying "not without dal here not without brother."

"Thank you for watching raven for me while I was in the slammer."

"It was nothing; you and raven are like family to us son." Mr. Curtis said. even with all the trouble i cause the curtis parents still treat me and raven as their own kids.

i felt movement and looked down only to see that raven had some how cruld up in a ball on my lap. now that i took a closer look at her i could see the dark circles around her eyes. she must have been dreaming about **_him._**she never has been able to get over that terrible night back in new york. I wish everyday that I could somehow change what happened so the pain on rav would be lighter. _  
_

as the scenery want by the deeper in thought I want.

**so that was chapter 1. I will update the story if I get 5 reviews. if you want me to continue or stop. ideas for the story let me know I the reviews. this is my first outsiders fanfic. so please go easy on me. ps sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

dally pro

_five years ago_

"Winston's hurry up. we only have 5 minutes to get to our position for the attack."

"yeah we know. rav here get on my back that way I won't lose you on the way."

"oh Kay dawwy."

I looked back at rav as me and mark ran through the ally ways to the spot we were to be ready at for the attack against our rival gang bloodblades.

"dal rav shouldn't be here. if guns come out she could get killed easily."

"no I won't I stwong I no need help I can pwotect self."

mark ruffles her hair while saying "yeah but a lot of things will happen and me and dal won't be able to watch out for you the whole time."

i just stared at mark because he hardly show his soft side to anyone except rav.

"notaaa i am stwon..." bang bang the sound of gun fire rain through the night and we all stoped for a minute. raven tightened her grip on my jacket a little and i could feel her shaking.

i put raven down and said "rav stay here no matter what. you'll be safe i promise. stay here and if you need help me or mark will come just scream our names and we're there okay."

"okay but i can fight twwo you kwow."

"your just a kid you'll get in the way pluse me and dal will be to worried about you to fight right okay rav. promise us you'll stay here."

"okay i pwomise you."

as me and mark ran into the fight ready to defend our gang family and raven. rav hid behind a trash can with a piece of pipe ready to help if needed. so the fight was starting to fade and that when i heard rav scream at the top of her lungs and a bang ringed out through the night air. i turn just in time to see mark fall died with rav pressed to his chest to protect her and the giant hole in his back.

"dallas ... dallas" i heard and then my world started to shake. i woke with a start to find myself in the curtis's truck at there house and rav asleep on my lap still.

it was all a dream of a day me and raven will never forget.

thank you for the wait on this chapter i hope you enjoyed. sorry of the spelling errors and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

dal prov

After waking up from the nightmare I looked up to see mrs. curtis looking down at me. after quickly looking around i found that we had made it to the house and that raven was still alseep, which was good form the look of the dark circles under eyes.

"Dallas were here come on you and rav can sleep in ponys room. the boys aren't here yet so you should be able to fall asleep." i took her out strached hand and got out of the car with rav still in my arms.

As we got to the door i knew now was the best time to talk about it.

"mrs c mr c would it be alright if we talked about something before everybody comes back?"

"sure son of course." after that mrs. c and the rest of us want in. i lay raven down on the coach and put my coat over her so she'll get some sleep. we then moved in to the kitchen so we could talk and not risk waking rav.

"so what is it would want to talk about?"

"to start, i know you have it hard with everything, and i know this maybe to much to ask but if anything were to happen to me rav would have to stay with him and so i want to ask if you guys would mind adopting rav leagly." the look on their faces made me nervouse becaouse i could tell what they were thinking.

"of course dallas we would love to. i know that you don't want your dad take costudy, so we'd love to and rav can still stay with you scense we know you have temporary costudy of her."

i couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. these people who have only known us for less than a year are willing to take costudy of my sis if anything should happan to me.

"thank you so much for everything." the next thing i know i'm wrapped up in a hug from the people i could only wish were my parents.

"its nothing at all son. nothing at all!" after that went to clean up and mrs.c started to get things ready for dinner and make a snack for the boys. so i want to sit next to raven as she slept which i was happy about. she always had a hard time sleeping whenever she thought or had nightmares about the day he died. i remember mark so much because he basicly help me raise rav back in new york.

* * *

dallas memory

"whaaaaaaa whaaaaaa" rav was being carried by blade crying from god no's what. mark came in next looking piss off, and mark is the most lay back guy we know.

"hey what happened?" taking raven from blade, only to knowtest blood running down you arm and leg.

"yeah blade what happen to rav. or would you rather i tell dal what happened sence you look like you could care less." ok i take it back mark was beyond pissed.

"mark what happened and why is rav bleeding so much?" hoping that its not as bad as i think it is.

"yeah i like to know to blade WHAT HAPPENED TO RAVEN." decker yelled but that was normal sence he was the leader of the gang. plus decker was a big softie for rav.

"its not my falt the stupid brat thought she could help us out." though blade lost his voice pretty much after the brat comment.

"blade if you EVER insult raven again youll deal with me. two TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NOW GOD DAMIT."

In the end we found out the blade didn't help rav out in a fight him and mark got in and ended up hurting her leg and arm to the point decker decided that a trip to the hospital was needed.

* * *

AT HOSPITAL

when we arived at the hospital the nurses rushed rav into the OR without saying why. it was plain to see that they saw something we didn't, annd someting serious if rav needed emergence surgery. for the next three hours mark decker and me waited to her on how rav would do, and just what was wrong with her in the first place. after another two hours of waiting a nurse finally came out...

"family of raven winston?"

"thats us were the family of rav." the three of us stand to wait for the dignoses.

"i need to know your realations to her before i can say what is wrong with her."

"yes im her brother so is mark and this is decker are cousin."

"very well raven came in with two sercouis breaks to her arm and leg. we had to rush her into surgery to properly correct the probem. she now has two long pin in both her arm and leg that are screwed into the bone to keep them in place. they should heal just fine if ou follow the instruction given to you upon discharge. right now she is in recovery and will be able to leave in about two to six days depending on how things go from her and what the docter has to say. you are free to stay with her for the night." after hearing all of that we where in shock how could raven have gotten hurt that bad. then mark burst

"that son of a bitch it had to be him the fucken good for nothing mother fucker."

"mark what is it do you know who did this to her."

"the hell i do it was blade. the fucker he must of done this when i want chasing of the basterd from the other gang."

the next thing we hear the door to the exit slam open and notice decker left. to put it lightly it would suprise us if blade was dead the next morning and most of the gang, if not all comeing to rav later tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

the next morning proved we were right blade was dead killed by the gang for hurting rav the youngest and most innocent member. the doc said rav could leave in four days and that turned out to be true too. for the next three months the gang was know to be off the grid all helping rav heal and get around. all was good in till the next year the year a true brother was killed and rav was forever change, and hate of all that was good formed inside of me.

* * *

presant

rav prov.

i woke to dal shaking me, i noticed i had tears running down my face for the dream about mark. dal most have known it was about that because he just pulled me into a hug and held me till i stopped crying. i looked aroung to find that we were at the curtis house and mrs curtis was in the kitchen making snacks. i wanted to go help but i didn't want to leave dal, not again not after i just got him back. dal look like he was think of the past. i hate it when he does cause then brother gets all sad and stuff.

"glad to see you awake darling how was your nap?"

"goot mrs cuwtis. battew that bowthew here now."

"thats good do you want a snack. what about you dal."

"no i'm good."

"same."

"ok well if you two need anything let us know. also are you two coming to darrys football game tonight."

"rav you want to go?"

"only if you come bwothew. i dont want to leave you no more. we stick togewthew."

"then i guess im going to a football game tonight." i was so happy me and brother get to spand the night and the rest of the day together and i might get to talk him into the whole day tomorrow if he doesn't force me to go to school.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR BEING WAITTING FOR THE UPDATE AND GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. I BEEN REALLY BESY LATELY BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE THANK YOU AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT RAVEN, NOR DO I OWN THE OUTSIDER.


End file.
